


Pursuit

by Schattenriss



Series: Embers in Shadows [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenriss/pseuds/Schattenriss
Summary: “If you look up 'charming' in the dictionary, you'll see that it not only has references to strong attraction, but to spells and magic."





	Pursuit

Manufactured excuses for visiting the library dwindle; we both know why he’s here.

We talk, and it’s delightful. Effortless. Something I didn’t expect in the cold south.

We flirt, but I _always_ flirt. I know he wonders. 

His eyes devour me when he thinks I’m not looking. I do the same to him when I _know_ he’s not looking. 

_Is this wise?_ I wonder. _Be cautious,_ I tell myself. See how he lights up around me and caution be damned. Then why play coy when he’s already got me?

Because I’d hate to deny him the thrill of the chase.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge to write a 100-word drabble, the theme being "the thrill of the chase."
> 
> Quote is from Deb Caletti's _The Secret Life of Prince Charming_


End file.
